Snow Day
by jedimasterstar
Summary: Post-"A Different Fate"  my story .  The Doctor takes Kate to a planet during the winter.  Not good at summaries.


I'm back to writing. I wrote this as part of consci_fan_mo, a LJ community.

I know that it may not make sense; but my mind is going timey wimey right know. After I write a bit more and figure out the timeline, it should make a bit more sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Doctor Who_. Only Kate - do not use her without permission.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" asked Kate Howard as she walked to the door. The Time Lord would not tell her; but that was not new. He never told her where they were going pretty much all the time. It was only on the rare occasion that he let her choose that she knew what was going on.<p>

"Just open the door," he called from the console. She rolled her eyes. _Typical,"_she thought as she opened the door. Before her was a winter wonderland. Snow was handing off of pine trees and rocks while majestic mountains soared upward in the background. But what made it more interesting were the two moons shining in the sky. "Welcome to Raxus X!" said the Doctor as he joined her at the door. "Go grab a coat and we'll go explore." In an instant, she ran to her room and grabbed a coat from a black coat from the closet. She ran back to the console room to find that the Doctor was already gone.

Once she was outside, she asked, "You brought us to a planet during winter?"

"Since it is close to wintertime on your planet, I decided to bring you to one that would be a bit safer to go to," he replied, making a snowball. "Besides, having fun will help you take your mind off of things."

Kate knew that he was talking about her nightmares. Ever since she met him, she has been having them. She just wished she knew what they were all about. Shaking the thought out of her head, she wandered over to him and asked, "Want to take a walk?" He nodded his head in agreement and they went off into the woods. There was silence for a while before they both jumped in alarm at a rustling sound. "What was that?" she asked.

The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and began to scan the area. His face looked serious until a smile began to form on his face. He put the device away and took Kate's hand. "Follow me," he said as he led her off the path. She went with him, wondering what he found amusing. A couple minutes later, they came to a clearing. "Now, be quiet and watch," he ordered.

She gave him a curious look but did as she was told. It seemed at just that moment, something came out of the wood on the other side. It looked like a white horse with a white, wavy tail and what looked like a horn sticking out of its forehead. Her eyes went wide as she asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

He smiled. "On your planet, you would call it a unicorn. The people on this planet have never named it. They consider it a religious figure and thus do not name it in order not to anger it," he explained.

"But I thought unicorns would be only native to Earth?"

"They are a creature that transcends planets. This would be a different breed that would have been found on your planet but they are all related to each other."

They continued to watch it for a while before it disappeared again. "That was interesting," said Kate as she followed the Doctor back onto the path. An evil thought came to her just then and she asked, "Are you feeling horny?"

The Time Lord's eyes immediately went wide as he spluttered, "W-W-What?"

She smiled sweetly. "I thought that legend goes that unicorns bring fertility. So I was wondering if you were interested."

"W-W-What? You can't be serious?" She gave him a look that told him that she was serious. "You are?"

She held the look for a moment before laughing. "My gosh! I didn't think that you were so gullible!" she said as she laughed.

He glared at her. "That wasn't funny!"

"It was!" she countered. She calmed down and looked at him. He was really hurt by her joke. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him and said, "You're the closest thing that I have ever had to a friend. I really don't want to ruin that." She pulled away. "Besides, you're not my type."

He huffed. "I'm everyone's type!" he told her.

She smiled. "Just not mine," she said as she turned back to where the TARDIS was parked. _"Besides, I have a strange feeling that I belong to someone else?"_ she thought. Suddenly, she felt something cold hit the back of her head. Reaching a hand back, she felt the remnants of cold snow in her hair. "You are _so_ dead!" she yelled as she made a snowball and turned to throw it at the man. He laughed and hid; the two began to volley snowballs back at each other from their respective hiding places.

About two hours later, they reentered the ship, wet and cold but each with a smile on their face.


End file.
